Eddy Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Eddy Gets All the Taxes/The Big Chase
Nostaglic Critic: One o'clock, and all's well! *(the clock chimes three times) *(Mr. Curry snorts and smacks) *Mr. Curry: NC, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. *Nostaglic Critic: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? *Mr. Curry: Oh, let's forget it. *Nostaglic Critic: Yes, sir, Mr. Curry, sir. *Mr. Curry: NC, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? *Angry Video Game Nerd: Stile, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. *Mr. Curry: Criminently, Nostaglic Critic! Point that rifle the other way. *Nostaglic Critic: Don't you worry none, Mr. Curry. The safety's on Old Betsy. *Mr. Curry: What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain? *Angry Video Game Nerd: Just doin' my duty, Mr. Curry. *Mr. Curry: You and that itchy finger of yours! *(Nostaglic Critic's muffled scream) *Nostaglic Critic: Hey, did you hear that? *Mr. Curry: Sure did, NC. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? *Angry Video Game Nerd: You bet it is, Curry. *Mr. Curry: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. *Angry Video Game Nerd: Yeah, reach for the sky. *Eddy: Just you watch this performance, partner. *Dexter's Dad: Be careful, Eddy. *Danny: Jehoshaphat, Angry Video Game Nerd. Put that rifle down. *Mr. Curry: Aw, shucks, Angry Video Game Nerd, it's only Nostaglic Critic. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! *Angry Video Game Nerd: I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! *Mr. Curry: That NC. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Buzz is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. *Danny: Curry, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? *Angry Video Game Nerd: Well, thank you, Nostaglic Critic. *Mr. Curry: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. *(Mr. Curry snores) *Danny: Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Mr. Curry, Just you relax. *(Mr. Curry snores) *(Danny hums, Mr. Curry hums along) *(Snoring resumes) *(Danny hums) *(lock squeaks, clicks) *(Mr. Curry snorts) *Danny: Oh, Angry Video Game Nerd, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? (singing) Rock-a-bye, Mr. Curry, Just you relax. *(snoring resumes) *(Danny hums again) *(The door slams) *Angry Video Game Nerd: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Mr. Curry! The door! The door! (grunts) *Mr. Curry: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. *Angry Video Game Nerd: Ow! *Eddy: Now, you release Buzz and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. *Buzz Lightyear: Oh, Dad, it can't be! *Dexter's Dad: (whispering) Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. *Buzz Lightyear: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. *Link: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? *Buzz Lightyear: Take it easy, son. *(Blackthorne and Ernie snore) *(Blackthorne mumbles and groans) *Blackthorne Shore: Eddy! (laughing) I'll get even. I'll get... *(Blackthorne sighs) *(Blackthorne snorts and grumbles) *(Ernie snores) *(Blackthorne's high-pitrched moaning) *(Ernie's snoring continues) *Blackthorne Shore: It's Eddy I... I want. *(Blacthorne laughs) *(Blackthorne mutters) *(Ernie snores) *Buzz Lightyear: (laughing) Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! (chuckling) *Dexter's Dad: (whispering) Come on. Follow me. *(Mr. Curry's muffled scream) *Angry Video Game Nerd: Now, Curry... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... (yelps) *Dexter's Dad: Buzz, get goin'. Hurry. *(The clock chimes four times) *(Blackthorne moans, snorts, mutters, shudders and whimpers) *(Blackthorne screams) *Blackthorne Shore: Guards! Guards! My gold! Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wailing) *Eddy: Everybody, this way! That's all of them. Get going. *Dexter's Dad: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. (shouts) *Buzz Lightyear: On to Sherwood Forest! *Neptuna: Stop! My baby! *Mandy: Mama, Mama, wait for me. *Mr. Curry: We got him now! *Eddy: Keep going. Don't worry about me. *Mr. Curry: This time, we got him for sure. *Blackthorne Shore: Shoot him! Kill him! Kill him! *Dexter's Dad: Come on, Eddy. Come on. *Link: He's just gotta make it. *Dexter's Dad: (sobbing) No! Oh no! No! *Blackthorne Shore: (cheering) Ernie, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) *Link: (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Dad (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Dad, look it! Look it! *Dexter's Dad: Hey, what the... Oh, man, did you have me worried, Eddy. I thought you were long gone. *Link: Ah, not Eddy Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Eddy Hood, sir? *Ernie Sayle: Look, Blackthorne! Look! He's made it. He got away again. *Eddy and Link : A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (cheering) *Blackthorne Shore: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. *Ernie Sayle: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And now look what you've done to your mother's castle. *Blackthorne Shore: (screaming) Mommy! *Ernie Sayle: (screams) Blackthorne, no! *Blackthorne Shore: You cowardly cobra! *Ernie Sayle: Please! Oh, no! *Blackthorne Shore: Procrastinating python! Aggravating asp! *Ernie Sayle: Save me! Ooh! *Blackthorne Shore: You eel in shake's clothing! *Ernie Sayle: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts